The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated to provide high performance and low costs. The integration density of semiconductor memory devices directly affects the costs of the semiconductor memory devices, thereby resulting in a demand of highly integrated semiconductor devices. An integration density of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) or planar memory device is mainly determined by an area which a unit memory cell occupies. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D memory device is greatly affected by a technique of forming fine patterns. However, since extremely high-priced apparatuses are needed to form fine patterns, the integration density of 2D memory devices continues to increase but is still limited. Thus, various researches are conducted for a semiconductor memory device including memory cells that are vertically arranged.